Typhoon!
by edens chaos
Summary: Abandoned/Dead/No. A typhoon is out on the ocean and it is causing a huge storm to head to Domino. Yugi and co. are at the arcade, where Anzu and Mokuba reveal a secret that not many know.but what happens when she gets caught in the storm? anzubakura
1. Terror on the High Seas

eden: wahahahahaha… I am back… I am not dead… and I have edited a crappy fic that I wrote 3 years ago! better reading for anyone who pays the little goth girl in the corner scribbling fanfics on her arm any attention… aaaanyways.. um ya I think this is edited and sorry about never updating this fic IS 3 years old and buried in one of my many moving boxes and the recess of my computer… what got me started was a flame I got of a person yelling at me cuz I haven't updated… I am also writing this with my friend Neko no Chaos… so… that's about it…

Disclaimer: if I owned this… don't you think my fanfiction might actually be well written?

/……/ thinking

"……" speaking

All Yami's and Hikari's have there own separate bodies.

* * *

Sunshine slid into the room, casting light grey shadows on the wall as it filtered through the baby-blue curtains. An auburn-haired girl lay curled up under a dark blue comforter with a small cat laying on top, staring down at her. As the sun rose, its light creped closer to her eyes before resting harshly on her face.

Blinking slowly, the young woman raised and arm to shield her eyes from the evil rays. She rolled over till her face was out of range before opening her eyes. Three things happened at once; her eyes met that of her cat, sending her into her first wave of panic. Her alarm started blaring loudly, starting the second, and she fell of her bed, causing the third. Anzu screamed as she fell to the ground in a heap of blankets.

/Why is my alarm clock on…/

Groaning, her body sat up unwillingly and her cramped muscles stretched them selves out. Standing up and pulling apart the blanket cocoon she finished her thought allowed after picking her kitten up. "And Balthazar, just what were you doing?" She rubbed his head affectionately.

Crossing the room quickly with Balthazar still in her hands and slammed her alarm clock on the ground. The loud siren was quickly silenced. Glancing out her window she sighed as she saw a few storm clouds on the horizon starting to cover the beautiful morning sunshine that had woken her up.

"Today just keeps getting better and better…" she mumbled sarcastically.

Setting Balthazar down on the ground she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her cloths, slipping into them quickly before walking out of her room and into the adjoining bathroom. Running a brush through her hair and washing her face, she found herself in the kitchen soon after. She opened the fridge and sighed again as she saw how bare it was and clutched her stomach when it growled in hunger.

"Shut up…" she moaned and poked her stomach before opening the pantry and rummaging through it.

Pulling out a sack of powder she looked at the label and took her time trying to get her mind to process what it said.

"Pa… n… ca.. ki… pancake? Oh!" her mind woke up in a jolt of brilliance. "I guess I'm having an American breakfast."

She yawned as she pulled a frying pan out and went about the business of making her self something to eat. The pan heated up as she quickly stirred the batter together, and just as she was about to pour the mix in, her phone bounced of its rack as it rang. Shocked, she almost dropped her bowl before setting it down and picking up the receiver.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooo..." came an echoed voice through the phone.

"Um… moshi, moshi?" she stated awkwardly.

"Ah!.. Anzu! Heh.. um.. hi?" a gentle voice said, uncomfortably.

"Yes, Yugi, do you need something?" she sighed, tiredly.

"Have you watched the news or listened to the radio recently?" he asked.

"Ah, no, ill have to get back to you on that. I just woke up" she said sarcastically.

"Oh… Um.. Sorry if I woke you up, but they're saying there is a huge storm that started up a few weeks ago, that has the possibility of coming in land. If you look out your window, you can see it about to rain. So.. our plans are cancelled I guess." He rushed.

"Then… well, its obviously no more beach party.. and our back up plan of a barbeque is cancelled as well." Anzu mumbled along to herself. " How about the arcade?"

"Ah, the joys of having a quick mind." Yugi laughed along with Anzu. "Sure. When should we meet up?"

"I still need breakfast…" Her stomach growled loud enough for Yugi to hear through the phone and he burst into laughter. "Shut up… Its 9 now, how about 10:30?"

"That's fine. Enough time to call the others."

"Don't bother with the Bakuras or Kaibas. I live close enough that I can walk to their places. See you later"

"Bai Anzu"

Anzu set the phone down before jumping to the stove to deal with the over-heated frying pan. As she let her finished pancakes cool down before eating, Anzu dug through a cupboard and pulled out a roll of duck-tape. Grabbing her phone, she wrapped the duck-tape around it, allowing the receiver to never hop off the base again.

* * *

eden: Yay… first chapter finished! Wai! And as I work on this, I realize that its been raining for the first few days of my break too… daaaamn.. yea, hope your happy.. but I doubt it.. off to chapter 2! 


	2. Fetching 4 boys

(e)(d)(e)(n)(r)(i)(s)(i)(n)(g): IIIII'M BAAAACK!!!!  
  
Tea: as well as me!  
  
Ryou: and me!  
  
DWW & Bakura: don't forget us!!!!!  
  
eden: and were here to bring you the next chapter of Typhoon!! and I know for fact that it ain't that much of a story, but it should get better. my friend, Sammi/Gabriel Mitomo, said the original of the first chapter was really corny and I thought so to so I altered it. if you thought it was corny then the original was worse.  
  
DWW: ya, I read it. I almost threw up.  
  
Tea: *holds up sledge hammer* I don't wanna do this but.  
  
DWW: I'll shut up!!! I'll shut up!!! *cowers in corner*  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHAHA!!! What a loser! scared if a girl!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaa- aaa-a 0.0 *suddenly shuts up*  
  
eden: he hem -- *holds up another sledge hammer* you were saying?  
  
Ryou, Tea, and DWW: *in a silent fit of laughs*  
  
Bakura: *sends a glare their way* *looks back at me* you wouldn't hurt me. you even said so your self that evil psychos have to stick together. *smug smirk*  
  
eden: smug bastard. unless you start begging me right now, im gonna pelt your head in. but before that all cut off all your beautiful, silver-white hair. *evil grin*  
  
Bakura: 0.0 no. no. NOO!! NOTHING BUTMY HAIR!!!  
  
Ryou, Tea, DWW: *laughing out loud*  
  
eden: The you better start begging | )  
  
Bakura: *down on hands and knees with big puppy dog eyes* pwease pwease don't cut off my hair!!! ;_;  
  
eden: *trying to resist the eyes* must. not. give. in. AGH!!! *hugs Bakura* I won't cut off your hair. its too pretty ^_^ /but I still got a picture of him begging, and for blackmail I can threaten to show it to the pharaoh. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! )/  
  
Tea: um. shouldn't we be doing the disclaimer? eden: yes, yes. Tea will u do the honors?  
  
Tea: sure. Child of the Dark Wolves/(e)(d)(e)(n)(r)(i)(s)(i)(n)(g) does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. all she owns is the story plot.  
  
Bakura: now on with the story!! *silently rips up picture of him begging and sends remains to shadow realm*  
  
Ryou: OH!! And thanx to all who reviewed if any. (probably not, but whatever) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Tea was done eating breakfast she threw on her sweater and walked out the door, heading over towards Ryou and Bakura's house. As she walked, a huge gust of wind blew, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"AH!! DAMNIT!!" she cried.  
  
/I'd better hurry up or it might get worse./  
  
She got up and quickened her pace. When she got to their apartment, she walked up a flight of stairs and knocked on their door. Just as she did, another gust of wind blew by. She clutched the door frame so as not to fall over, but still fell to her knees. When she looked up, she was staring into chocolate brown orbs.  
  
"He. He. Hey Ryou. Really strong winds today, ne?"  
  
"Yes. very strong. apart from the wind, what brings you here?" (AN: lol corny. I know  
  
"Well our plans for the beach are cancelled, so we made new ones to go to the arcade to out wait the storm. I came here to get you and Bakura, then go and get Kaiba and Mokuba."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, come in and warm up."  
  
"um. ok"  
  
They both rushed inside before they could be blown over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside it was as warm as hot cocoa compared to the cold, biting chill of the wind outside. When Ryou went into his room to get warmer cloths, Bakura came out of the kitchen, drinking some hot cocoa and shivering.  
  
"I hate this cold. It should rot in Hell." he grumbled.  
  
Tea gigled, causing Bakura to look up. He glared.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
"you do know how stupid that sound, right? That little 'I hate this cold, it should rot in Hell' bit?" She responded.  
  
"whatever. Why the Hell are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to collect you and Ryou, so we can go to the arcade.  
  
He stared wide eyed.  
  
"what?" she asked cautiously  
  
"your actually going to go out in this weather?!?"  
  
"um. ya. Its not that bad tombrobber. Its just a little wind."  
  
He grumbled and turned away.  
  
"so you're not coming?" Tea asked hopefully  
  
"yes I am, friendship preacher." He responded.  
  
"Damn and. hey! What the hell did you call me??"  
  
He snickered.  
  
"stupid friendship preacher."  
  
An animated vein popped out of her head. She was pissed. Just as she was about to attack him, Ryou came out of his bedroom.  
  
"I heard that, Bakura. Tea, calm down. I don't want a ruined house. And Bakura, shut up and keep your stupid comments to your self."  
  
Tea calmed down eventualy, while Bakura was changing into some warmer cloths. When they were ready to leave, tea said, " now we have to go get the Kaiba brothers."  
  
"Do you know how to get there from here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yep. I know this whole city by the back of my hand. I was born in this here."  
  
"well then, can we go damnit??" snapped Bakura, his teeth chattering.  
  
"ya. Go left 2 blocks and then up the hill. They live on the other side."  
  
"fine. Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba had just gotten off the phone with Yugi when the door-bell rang. One of the guards came on over the speaker.  
  
"Mister Kaiba. There are two boys and a girl here that wish to see you. Shall I let them in?"  
  
In the background, he could hear Tea and Bakura bickering and Ryou trying to break them up.  
  
Let them into the first level living room and tell them to wait. I'll be down shortly."  
  
He turned off the intercom and sighed, sliding back into his chair. He then got up and went to Mokuba's room.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes, Nii-sama?"  
  
"Yugi wants to know if we want to go to the arcade. Do you want to go?"  
  
Mokuba came running out of his room.  
  
"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!"  
  
*sweat-drop* "um... have you been eating sugar?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Then calm down. Tea, Bakura, and Ryou are downstairs."  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
As Mokuba ran down stairs, Kaiba grabbed his keys and some aspirin and followed after his brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You could have at least shared your powers. You do remember how many times me and Ryou got blown over, right? AGH!! DAMN YOU!!" yelled Tea.  
  
"I'll gladly send you to the Shadow Realm if you don't shut up." Bakura snapped back while his millennium sing started glowing.  
  
"HI TEA!!!!!!" yelled Mokuba as he ran down the stairs, ran over to her and attached himself to her in a hug.  
  
"Ah! Hi Mokuba!" she said cheerfully, returning the hug.  
  
"Hi Ryou, and. um. uhh. Ryou's. umm. twin. er. counter part. ah. thing."  
  
"I'm his Yami you little brat, Bakura."  
  
"Uh. right. anyway, Seto said we could take the limo, since it's so windy out there.  
  
"Sure! It took us about 15 minutes to get her when it should only take 5. so were defiantly gonna take the limo."  
  
Kaiba came down the stairs, keys in hand, and went over to the elevator.  
  
"Come on Mokuba. Were leaving."  
  
"Alright guys. Lets go!"  
  
"are you sure you didn't eat any sugar?"  
  
"Yes Seto!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eden: YAYAYAY!!!! I FINISHED TYPING IT!!!!  
  
DWW: ya. took you long enough.  
  
Eden: --;;; I was watching TV  
  
Bakura: once again, you blame it on the TV  
  
eden: hehehe. *searches pockets of trench coat for picture of Bakura groveling* huh? Where is it? *thinks really hard* / where did I put it? Wait. some one probably took it!/ Pegasus!!!!  
  
Pegasus: yes?  
  
eden: read their minds, and figure out who took my picture!!  
  
peggy-chan: YES MA'AM *reads their minds* It was. Baku-boy!!  
  
Eden: thanx peggy-chan! Baiz! pegasus: Ja, ne?  
  
eden: hai. Now. Bakura. ) tell me. did you rip up my picture of you looking so pitiful?  
  
Bakura: um. no? 0.0;;;;  
  
eden: -- wrong answer. *pulls out scissors* I'll make sure you don't look like Ryou anymore.  
  
Bakura: 0.0;;;;;; .eep!.. shit *runs away*  
  
Eden: *chases after* DIE BAKURA, YOU BASTARD!! DIE!!  
  
Ryou: uh. there gone.  
  
Tea: yep. Better finish it up ourselves.  
  
Ryou & Tea: Please review!!  
  
Tea: but wait. eden doesn't care if you do, but it is recommended if you want another chapter.  
  
Ryou: We'll see you later.  
  
DWW: and hopefully I'll be remembered next time and that Bakura won't be killed.  
  
Eden: *from somewhere* SAYONORA!!! JA, NE!! BAIZ!! 


	3. At The Arcade

eden: YAYZ!!! I'm back!!  
  
Bakura: oh, yes. She's back. *sporting a black eye and normal, male- looking hair except for thick half-bangs at the front, covering his right eye.  
  
Ryou: oh lighten up Bakura. That look does a world of good for you.  
  
Bakura: *sitting in fettle position* my hair. my precious hair. hair. my hair.  
  
Tea: jeez. Who would have thought Bakura would have taken it so bad?  
  
DWW: im feeling sorry for the guy.  
  
eden: all of you, shut up. Your giving me a headache. And my bloodlust ain't helping. I think I should stop chewing on safety pins. Mabey that would stop it.  
  
DWW: I'm way ahead of you. *has hidden all 862 of her safety pins*  
  
eden: you forgot the ones on my backpack. *shoves one in her mouth and chews* mmm. the taste of metalicizm.  
  
Tea: do you think it was her bloodlust that caused her to attack Bakura?  
  
DWW: most likely. But she has to chew on pennies to go into her real bloodlust.  
  
Ryou: shouldn't we be getting the disclaimer done??  
  
eden: yesh yesh. My yami can dos it.  
  
DWW: neither me nor eden/heather own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own the story plot.  
  
eden: baibaiz!! *continues chewing on safety pin*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thanx to those whom revewed!!  
  
Im Evil(): the pairing is Tea/Bakura. thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou for reviewing!!!  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever: thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou for reviewing!!!! And thanx for the recommendation! Tasha3 is one of the best authors around!  
  
Thanx to anyone who is even reading this but not responding. I just wish I knew how many people read this fic. And if anyone ever wants to chat, im me on AIM at eden's rising sun. p.s. this chappie is probabl considered corny, so sry if it is. ^^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the arcade, it was pouring down rain. There was thunder and lightning in the sky, and so many clouds, that it seemed to be night time. As the limousine drove off, they ran towards the entrance of the arcade. There, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Mai, and Malik were all huddled under an awning.  
  
Tea: Why are you guys standing out here? And were are Isis, Marik, and Duke?  
  
Yugi: Be-be-because th-the d-door is l-lo-locked a-and it s-start-ted rai-n- ning and w-we di-didn't w-wnt t-to w-walk h-home in the r-rain.  
  
Seto: move aside, you'll be warm in a minute.  
  
He pushed passed them and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and everyon rushed inside.  
  
Tea: so where are Marik, Isis, and Duke?  
  
Malik: Marik got sick so Isis is takeing care of him.  
  
Tea: and Duke?  
  
Yugi: he's in the bahamas.  
  
Tea: damn lucky bastard.  
  
n/a: who's there?  
  
Seto: Seto Kaiba. Owner of Kaiba Corps. and owner of this arcade.  
  
Man: 0.0 oh, Mister Kaiba, please come in. and whom are these people?  
  
Seto: my. um. uh.  
  
Mokuba: me and my friends would like to play on the machines. Could you please turn them on?  
  
Man: yes, yes. Right way.  
  
As the man turned on the machines Mokuba turned to his brother.  
  
Mokuba: Seto!! I can't belive you can't even call them your friends!  
  
Seto: sorry kid. I'm only here for you.  
  
Mokuba: ya right. )  
  
Seto: 0.0;;; o.k. so who's going to do what?  
  
Joey: hey Yami! I challenge you to a game of air hockey! You accept?  
  
Yami: but of course.  
  
Seto: I take on winner!  
  
Yugi and Mokuba raced over to the motor bikes, while Tristan and Malik started playing house of the Dead II. Ryou and Bakura went over to another shooting game and faced off against one another. Tea beat anyone and everyone who challenged her to DDR and Mokuba beat Tristan and Malik at house of the dead. Yami beat Joey at air hockey and Kaiba actually beat Yami, but then Joey beat Kaiba. This went on for most of the time. Ryou and Bakura, when done fighting on the shooting game, raced with Yugi and everyone beat everyone at something. When they were done playing, everyone sat down and ate pizza and drank soda.  
  
Bakura: *grumpily* The rain isn't letting up, and it looks like this city was built in the middle of the Nile.  
  
Tea: *grinning* I know what to do!!  
  
Malik: hopefully it's good and it probably is by the way your grinning.  
  
Tea: ^^ I know something, that very few people do about this place.actually I think it is only me and Mokuba.  
  
Seto: Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: he. he. come one!  
  
Everyone followed along, sticking close to Tea, so they wouldn't get lost in the huge arcade. She was leading them through all the gmes and counters to the back corner until they reached a door.  
  
Tea: right through here!  
  
When they stepped into the room, they found it huge. It had a glass roof and you could see the rain and lightning outside as if you were outside looking up. But what was in the room was what caught everyones attention.  
  
Seto: wow. I didn't know this place had one of these. And I own the place!  
  
Everyone else just stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eden: 0.0 .....  
  
DWW: *whispering* why isn't she saying anything?  
  
Tea: I dun know *whispering as well*  
  
Ryou: *whispering* mabey shes embaressed about something. wait shes trying to saysomething!  
  
eden: 0.0 i-i-I m-m-ma-made a-a-a c-c-cl-clif-cliffie!! OMG!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! *starts dancing and sing over and over again* I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! I MADE A CLIFFIE!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!  
  
everyone: - -;;;;  
  
Bakura: jeez. She phsyco. Worse than me.  
  
Ryou: which is quite amazing since I have to live with you and know just about everything about you. ^^  
  
Tea: everything?  
  
Ryou: almost.  
  
Tea: )  
  
Bakura: 0.0;;;; Ryou, plz don't tell her anything.  
  
Ryou: *clueless look that the grows into a smirk* oh, mabey I will mabey I won't.  
  
Bakura; O.O;;;;;;;;; plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz don't tell her *down on knees* please don't!!!  
  
Ryou: *whispers to Bakura* should I tell her what you wrote in your journal?? Hmm. mabey I should?  
  
Bakura: nonononoonononononoooooo!!! Anything but that!!  
  
Ryou: to late. This is payback for all your torment that u gave me. *walks over to Tea*  
  
Tea: tell me!!! Tell me!!  
  
Ryou: *whispers in her ear*  
  
Tea: O_o ( 0.0( ^_^ heehee!!! That's cute!!  
  
Ryou: and now, not only do u know, but u can blackmail him with it!! ^_^  
  
DWW: - -;;;; ok. We got a phsyco, two blackmailers, a Yami with a softspot, and me, the only normal one right now. I think we'll leave now. Plz review! 


	4. warmups, laps, and bets

eden: um. hi all! I'm back, but in a depressed mood as I write this. I just listed off all the things that I need to do in my young life of the age 13. It got me depressed cuz I found out I'm always trying to prove myself to my friends. I dun know why im typin this. I just needed to. *sigh* everyone is sleeping cuz its 11 o' clock p.m. My stupid laptop buttons aren't working that well so don't mind if some of the words are misspelled.  
  
DWW: *yawn* eden, you need to go to sleep!  
  
eden: no thanks. Im just gonna stay awake and type this chapter.  
  
DWW: *sigh* fine, but don't stay up too late.  
  
eden: go back to sleep with the others.  
  
DWW: alright. Night! See you in the morning.  
  
eden: ok. Let's get this disclaimer over with  
  
eden: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh neither does anyone else except Takahashi (?)  
  
thanx to those whom reviewed! TeaFan123(?) - thanx for reviewing. I read some of your storys. There goos! I think I put u on my fav. List but im not to sure. Either way you are going on it.  
  
ImEvil() - that's ok if you don't like Bakura tea pairing. I could care less if other people didn't like my fic. I think its good. So w/e  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMG!"  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"This is awesome!"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't know about this Kaiba?"  
  
"I sure as hell didn't"  
  
"Told you you'd be surprised" Tea said smugly  
  
"Who would have thought that there would be an indoor race track at this arcade, and little Miss Shining-Friendship over there would be one of the few who knew about it." Said Bakura sarcastically.  
  
"shut it, wannabe-tombrobber. Now, who wants to be beat by me?" she said with an intimidating smirk.  
  
"Your on!" said Yami  
  
"You gonna get yo ass whooped girl!"  
  
she rolled her eyes. " then grab a racing outfit, and meat back here in 5"  
  
she grabbed a black and silver out fit and headed to the changing room. Mai and Serenity followed suite, as well as the guys. (an: no offense to Joey fans, but im making Joey look like a total moron real soon. I was even embarrassed to write it. ^^;;;) When they came back out, Joey wolf- whistled.  
  
"You guys are lookin' better than the track!" (an: see what I mean. - -;;;)  
  
"Thanx, now shut it. Whom wants to be beaten by me? Hmm?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Ur goin' down!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Prepare to be beaten!"  
  
(an: guess who said what? *cough* Yami *cough* Joey *cough* Bakura *cough* Malik *cough* ^_^)  
  
"Oh, Mokuba! You know what to do!" said Tea  
  
"Yep. And thanx for taking me here before." He said cheerfully.  
  
"What! When did you come here with Tea? And without my permission?"  
  
"Actually he came with me when you were on business trips, remember? When you left him with me? I brought him here, for lack of anything else to do. What I meant originally was that Mokuba knows how to work the controls." She stated plainly, "and Mokuba? Do the 3-50 course and send main controls to car 1."  
  
"sure thing!" he responded  
  
she turned back to the group. "alright I'll explain. Basically this is a super-high-tech, race course. It's got surround sound and holographic race tracks. When I said send main controls to car one, that's the one I'm driving so I can change the look of the course." Here she paused and smirked. "I let you figure the rest out for yourselves. We'll be doing 3 warm-up laps, and then 50 regular laps. So, pretty much 53 miles."  
  
She walked over to a black and silver car with the number 1 on it.  
  
"This one's mine. Ja, ne."  
  
with that she jumped into the mini racer and sped off. Mai and Serenity also got into cars that matched their outfits, and drove off after her. Just as the boys were getting in, Tea sped by again. Bakura and Malik charged after her. Yugi started showing Yami how to work his car when Mai and Serenity drove by. 5 seconds later Tea came by again, gaining more and more speed, about to overlap the other girls. Kaiba, Ryou, Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan all drove off after Bakura and Malik drove by. Yugi finally showed Yami how to work the controls and started driving as well, with Yami following slowly after. Tea was the first to finish her laps, then Mai and Serenity. After that came Bakura, Malik, Mokuba, Ryou, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and then finally Yami.  
  
"Wow! I beat Yami at something!! amazing." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Let me see your laptop Kaiba." Said Tea  
  
"um. ok." He said handing it over.  
  
Tea started typing rapidly, enough to rival Kaiba, himself.  
  
"um. what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"she's hacking into the arcade computer data main base so she can start the race. She used my laptop, and she's a really good hacker. Better than you, nii-sama." Said Mokuba.  
  
"0.0;;; you WATCH me hack?" he responded in a scared voice.  
  
"done," Tea interrupted," here's your computer back. And it is true that im a better hacker than you. i got bored one day and hacked on to your computer. If you want proof, take a look at your website. ^_^"  
  
a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.  
  
"please pull up to the white line."  
  
As they pulled up to the white line Tea said, "so, does anyone want to make any bets on the outcome?"  
  
"If Tea wins, I'll treat everyone to dinner, tonight." Said Bakura, confidently.  
  
"That's a little high of a bet isn't it? I mean Joey's here and he's kind of hard to satisfy." Said Ryou.  
  
"I can always get you to pay!" he responded, while grinning maliciously.  
  
"Well, I accept. And vica-versa if Bakura wins. Now put the head phones on so we can communicate while we race. And where will you be taking us to dinner, Bakura?" said Tea, sweetly.  
  
Bakura growled dangerously.  
  
"Well, jeez. I just wanted to know. Guess I'll find out after I win the race."  
  
Bakura tried to lunge at her, but was strapped into the seat so he couldn't move that much. Tea stuck her tongue out at him, childishly.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you if it's the last thing I do." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"get ready" Tea yelled, over the noise of the engines, that were now roaring with anticipation.  
  
"FIVE!!" [BEEP]  
  
"FOUR!!" [BEEP]  
  
"THREE!!" [BEEP]  
  
"TWO!!" [BEEP]  
  
"ONE!!" [BEEP]  
  
"GO!!" [BIING]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eden: yay! I got another chapter done! And I am in a slightly better mood. I'm gonna guess you people want to know more about this super-high-tech race track. Well, I'll explain. They are in race cars, like the ones you would drive at funtasia, except they're more filled out and more high tech (duh!!). on the track, apart from the road, everything id holographic. In one lap, the course could look like you are driving on a professional race track, the next lap you could be driving through the jungle, and the next under water. In another lap you could be in prehistoric time, with dinosaurs chasing you. Tea's car has a control panel, and she can change it to whatever course she wants.  
  
eden: well that's the explanation, and im gonna try and go to bed now. So I hope you enjoyed this. Hallelujah!! I got no school tomorrow!! Yayay!! More time to type ficcies and work on website, and. write my Ra damned essay. W/e. Ja, ne and good-night. 


	5. The race you'va all been waiting for : T...

eden: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATEING!!!!!!!!!!!! I sorry, I sorry, I so so soooo sorry!!! As I told you before I had chapters 1-6 written in my fan fic notebook, but they weren't typed up. I've jes been to tied up with getting my life back in order. See I had an emotional blow up and I've tried to restart my life again and it's been tiring. My mum wants me to get my grades up to A's an B's so I've been having study groups and what makes it worse is that track is starting soon and my friends begged me to join up with them so im now going out for shot put and discus. Another thing that will take over my life is American Idol. My school is hosting its own version and im in a trio and single. Still dun knows what to sing. If anyone knows of some good punk/alternative rock songs that are only 1:30 long then send em to me in reviews or emails. Im just gonna get on with this story so stop readin' this and read the story! Review thanx at bottom of story.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! *bows to Kazuki Takahashi*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"......" talking /....../ thinking *......* actions ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Five!" *bing*  
  
"Four!" *bing*  
  
"Three!" *bing*  
  
"Two!" *bing*  
  
"One!" *bing*  
  
"GO!!!!!" *BEEEEEP*  
  
Tea's point of view  
  
"BuhBaiz!!" I said into my headset, as I drove off.  
  
/This is gonna be way to easy. Nobody but me and Mokuba know anything about this track, and the changing of the course. And Mokuba ain't that fast, so no worry's there./  
  
I grinned and looked into my rear-view mirror.  
  
/hn... everyone is a distance back... wait! Where's Bakura??/  
  
I looked into my other mirror, and saw him closing in behind me.  
  
"Dammit!! He's fast! And he's catching up!"  
  
I looked away and shifted down for a turn, then shifted back up. As I came closer to the finish line, I looked back to see Bakura still behind me. As I passed the finish line I pressed a button on the control panel and changed the course.  
  
"1 down, 49 left to go." I said to myself.  
  
Bakura's point of view  
  
/Damn!! She's fast... and hot. That outfit makes her look even better. AGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??? She's the pharaoh's... still.../  
  
(gomen again, but I jes had to make Bakura a little perverted *grins*)  
  
I mentally slapped myself and switched gears for a turn. As we came up to the second line, I barely heard Tea say "... He's fast! And he's catching up!"  
  
/well of course I am... im the Almighty One/ (Tea: cocky bastard. Bakura: Hey!)  
  
When she passed the finish line, I saw her bend down and press a button. Suddenly the whole course changed and it looked as if we were driving on a professional race track.  
  
"Tea," I yelled in to the headset, "what the hell did you just do?!?"  
  
"I changed the course layout, dumbass!" she yelled back at me.  
  
/WTF!?!?! Did Princess Friendship just swear!?!?!/  
  
While I continued driving, I could hear cheering coming from the holographic crowds. I looked into my mirror and saw Malik catching up with me.  
  
"No way in the seven pits of Hell are you passing me Malik!" I roared into the mic.  
  
"That's what you think" he responded, grinning madly, looking like Marik.  
  
I watched him switch gears and try to catch up with me while I did the same. As we raced on, I saw the Pharaoh's car get picked up by a crane and set down somewhere out of view. I heard Tea asking if he was alright but I was concentrating on getting Malik off my back. As he caught up with me, I started ramming him and ended up running him of the road.  
  
"Nice try, Malik." I said while laughing.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" he yelled back.  
  
I just kept on laughing as I sped up to catch Tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eden: shall I make this a short chapter? Correction, very short?  
  
Reviewers: *threateningly holding slightly squashed tomatoes*  
  
eden: 0.0 ( ^_^;;;;; ooorrr not... ON WITH THE STORY!!! *pops in DDR music*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tea's point of view  
  
Once Yami got taken away, I changed the course again. Now it looked prehistoric times.  
  
/Oh look, there's a pterodactyl circling me. - - how.... wonderful..../  
  
/heh... heh... Joey and Tristan said they'd beat me [insert evil smirk, only Tea can pull off] How's about we torture them a bit. [insert another creepy smirk]  
  
"Bakuraaa..." I said in a soft singsong voice.  
  
"What" he said in a harsh response.  
  
/sheesh. What's his problem? He constipated 'r sumthing?/ "I wanna mess with Joey and Tristan's mind. I've got a good plan, but I need some help pulling it off."  
  
"Is this Tea talking?" is all that was on the line.  
  
/Huh?/ "Yes" I answered carefully.  
  
Silence.  
  
/o... k.../ "Bakura?"  
  
More silence.  
  
/WTF?!?/ "Bakura!!" I yell.  
  
"Oi Woman!! Do you have to scream??"  
  
I sweatdrop. "oh... nooooww you answer..."  
  
"Are you sure your name is Tea??"  
  
I sweatdrop again. "What the hell are you on?"  
  
"Ok. This CAN'T be Tea. Miss Prissy Friendship Cheerleader Freak doesn't swear."  
  
I growled deep in my throat. 'Miss Prissy Friendship Cheerleader Freak?!!?!'  
  
"Do you see Tea ahead of you?"  
  
"Yes. Your point?"  
  
"I dare you to catch up with her."  
  
"Fine." He responded in an overly cocky voice.  
  
I look in my mirror and see him speeding up. He pulls up next to me and smirks. I feel a smirk growing on my face and I flip him off.  
  
"Fuck you. How's That for Miss Prissy Friendship Freak now, hmm?" I asked him.  
  
I see his eyes grow wide and he just stares at me as I continue to drive past him.  
  
(Bakura's Point of View)  
  
/WHAT THE F#@%!?!?!?!?!!?? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?! Miss 'I love all my friends and I would never swear' just swore at me AND flipped me off?!?!?!?!/  
  
I realize that I have stopped driving so I roar off after her. When I reach her, she's laughing her ass off.  
  
/DAMN HER!!! DAMN HER TO HELL A THOUSAND TIMES!!!!!!! ... ok... hyperventilating... Ryou said I needed to stop doing that... deep breath *deep breath* all right... calm... what's friendship freak looking at?/  
  
In deed, Tea was staring at Bakura as if he had grown an extra head.  
  
"What the f@#$ are you looking at?" I asked in my normal hoarse voice.  
  
"what... were... you... um... just doing?"  
  
"Ryou told me to do that if I were o get to angry."  
  
'YOU listened to him?!?" she asked me incredulously.  
  
"What? You have a problem with that?"  
  
"N-n-oo I just find it.... slightly.... strange."  
  
"whatever woman, so what's your plan?"  
  
"Wish to wreak some havoc?" she said in an overly nice voice  
  
"Yes, actually, I would." I said in as sweet a voice as I could pull off.  
  
"Well, nothing is easier to damage than Joey and Tristan's ego's and they said they'd beat me. Catch my drift?"  
  
"what are you? a hippie?"  
  
"screw you. yes or no?"  
  
"yes. Can I make one of them crash?" I ask in a hope full voice.  
  
"You already pulled that stunt once so sure. Be my guest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
eden: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *choke cough* uh.... sry. I FINISHED!! Yay... it took me about 2 months to type this. I am at my grandma's house and have a lot of free time and im too lazy to go to bed.  
  
Bakura: How can some one be too lazy to curl up and sleep?  
  
DWW: her... don't ask... the only info you'll get is that she is the height of laziness. No one is lazier than her.  
  
*Tea and Ryou are curled up sleeping in a corner* *Bakura goes and props him self up against the wall and goes to sleep as well*  
  
DWW: just me and you... I think...  
  
*eden is staring off into space*  
  
DWW: heelllllooooooo!! Earth to hikari!!  
  
eden: huh... what?  
  
DWW: you spaced again.  
  
eden: ah... sry... they won't shut up. Can you try? They listen to you.  
  
DWW: which ones?  
  
eden: the two new ones, and the vampiric one.  
  
DWW: sure *disappears*  
  
eden: for those of you who don't know, I have about 8 voices in my head and 2 news entered about a week ago. None of them know when to shut up. It's annoying. Kinda like split personalities or as YGO fans would call it, Yami's. They all take over at different times but its not like Yami or Bakura taking over. I have and internet side called eden. Of course me right now. A sugar high side called Hansen. A normal side called Heather. My alter ego/strange side called Hanson. A vampiric side that I don't have a name for yet. One side that is like an older sister but nameless. One side called Wolfy who is an anime freak and three (2 new ones) that are just there. Anyone who can think of a name for either the sister side, vampiric side, or the three that are just there, will get something like I dun know. Tell me what you want. (something reasonable). This has nothing to do with the fic so I'll be leaving now to stop my senseless rambling. By the way... R&R!! press the button down down.  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


	6. add malik to the plotting and I UPDATED!

eden: well, I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I went on to my new comp and I typed this chapter because I was happy I got reviews for my HP song fic. And I looked at my fic stats and saw I have MORE than three reviewers, so that made me happy as well! I'll respond to the reviews for the past 3 or so chapters at the bottom. Here's the next chappie of Typhoon. (which I still think could use a LOT of work.)

p.s. GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI, GOMEN NASAI for not updating!! ;;;;

And from here on out (I guess) everyone will be called by there Japanese name.

Tea = Anzu

Joey = Jounouchi (?)

Serenity = Shizuka

Y. Bakura is still Bakura

H. Bakura is still Ryou

H. Marik is still Malik

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! And Kazuki Takahashi did a great job on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie!

chapter start

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!?!" Jounouchi screamed to the hologram of an empty desert.

He waited 5 minutes (still driving) and there was no response. Hanging his head in defeat with a sigh he jerked his joystick out of its rut, and moved it into 5th position going faster than he expected.

"Now where can they be..." he mumbled slowing down slightly.

"Right behind you, dimwit," barked a voice, making Jou jump slightly.

Jou glanced into his rear-view mirror to find Anzu and Bakura speeding towards him.

"Jeez, I must be fast if I'm ahead of you two!" he exclaimed.

"Psh, ya... right." Anzu said, rolling her eyes, "We're about to over lap you."

"WHAT?! No you're not! I'm outta here!" He screeched and drove out of the surrounding area.

"Baka Onna! You scared him off!" Bakura growled as they sped to keep up with him.

"Shut up! No I didn't!" She yelled at him.

"Yes you did!" He screamed back. (an: im surprised they haven't crashed yet. they're not paying attention to the road -.-;;)

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you..."

"Will you both shut up?!?" some screamed from behind them.

"What's it to you?" they both screamed back simultaneously.

The person blinked.

Anzu blinked.

Bakura blinked.

"Oh," Anzu said, "Sorry Malik."

"Jeez I think everyone in the arcade could here you." He said, swishing his finger in his ear.

A crackling noise was heard in their headsets and Shizuka's voice came over the line.

"Anzu? Are you all right? I thought I heard you yelling," she said.

The three of them sweat dropped.

"I told you," Malik said.

"I'm fine Shizuka. Just arguing with a (beep beep beeping beep beeping) annoying little (beep) who's driving next to me," she grumbled.

Bakura: (anime sob)

"Alright then," Serenity said hesitantly.

Anzu shut of her connection with Serenity and went to watching the road as well as Bakura and Malik's antics.

"Why are you here?" Bakura growled threateningly to Malik.

"Oooh. A little defensive are we? I over heard your extra bet a while back and though I could help you guys out." Malik stated, pulling up in between their cars. (still driving dun forget)

"As in how?" Bakura said, staring suspiciously at him.

"I'll help you get rid of some of the people that are behind us," he stated lightly.

"Fine. But we only have 30 laps left. You fall back and start taking out people. Anzu, you catch up to Joey and take him out. He might spread word, which is not a good thing. I'll catch up and take out whoever else is up there. We meet back up when most are gone alright?" said Bakura matter-of-factly (is that even a word?)

Malik and Anzu just stared at him. (Like this = oO)

"What?!? Stop fucking staring at me!"

They both quickly looked away, and paid more attention to the road in front of them.

"Who knew Bakura could be serious about something as feeble as this," said Malik to Anzu off-handedly. (I don't think that is a word either...) "He didn't really seem to care what happened during Battle City." Anzu just nodded and stared at the road.

"Stop talking about me!" Bakura whined giving them chibi eyes. (can you imagine that?)

"Well then...... when we meet back up it's a far and square race to the finish alright?" said Anzu.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Man, you guys are enthusiastic." Anzu said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you." Malik said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Malik." She said, once again rolling her eyes.

"Both of you shut up and stop flirting please, you're making me sick." Bakura grumbled.

Anzu blushed but Malik kept smirking.

"Whats wrong Bakura? Jealous? Am I moving in on your woman?" he said tauntingly.

Bakura growled and Anzu blushed a deeper red and stared straight at the road.

"First off, I am NO one's woman," Anzu spat. "Second off, we only have 29 laps left to go. Stop fighting for once and go take out the others. Not that they really need to be knocked out since I am going to win."

She did her own version of insane laughter and drove off. When she was gone Malik smirked at Bakura.

"I have her right where I want her." He mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"What the fuck are you planning Malik?" he growled. (lots of growling... oo;;; and lots of saying fuck... nvm. That's my doing. Back to the story.)

"Getting her." He stated simply, unfazed by his pressuring.

"Why? You have an attraction for her?" he said bewildered.

"I've had an attraction for her since I controlled her mind. If I'm not mistaken, you freaked out when I put her life in danger, making her sit under the crate. You must have some feelings for her as well." He taunted.

"Shut up. I'm done arguing with you. Good-bye." Bakura said, and sped off after Anzu.

"Aww... I have no one to argue with anymore. Oh well. They basically gave me permission to put little Yuugi in danger. Hehehehehe..."

end of chapter

eden: YAYS!! I'm done... sorta. Sorry about the short chapter. As I mentioned early I had written the first 6 chapters. Well chapter 6 actually sux so this whole chapter was written of the top of my head. I'm actually in Chelan right now on vacation so be thankful I'm giving up my vacation time to type this. Actually you people probably hate me for not updating. I'm Sorry!!!!!!!! Don't hurt me!!!

Bakura: I'll hurt her for you!

Anzu: (knocks Bakura out with sledgehammer and drags him away) yes... of COURSE you'll hurt eden. And get killed in the process.

eden: have any of you guys heard of the twelve girls band? Go to their website! which is...

www. tweleve girls band .com (ignore spaces)

Review Thank-you's 

DarkHope-19

Hi again! Its alright if you didn't update before. You IM'd me and ur my new pal! That's as good as a review! Pocky for you for reviewing!

Eve-of-Misery

Thanx! (gives you pocky)

SlaveDriver.Dont Ask

The reason I didn't shut my computer off when I got the virus is because it wouldn't let me shut it off. It was a new one and it gave us an administrator which wouldn't let us do anything. But my new computer is fast so it's all good. Thanx for ur concern. (gives you pocky)

Kokuei

Thank-you! And I continued! Pocky for you.

Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

I luv ur sn. And I wrote more. Hope you enjoyed it. Pocky 4 u too.

Crystal Koneko

Thanx. I luv it when ppl actually think my writing is good! you get the strawberry pocky. My last box.

MyStIcDaNcEr13

Thanx! Sry for lack of other words. I ran out of pocky so you can have rice candy!

Spiritwolf112

Hello again! If you've gone to the Bahamas already, how was it? And did you like the Egypt articles I sent you? I thought they were interesting. (gives you rice candy)

Liz Inc

Thankyou and sry for not responding to your review in chapter 5. I kinda forgot to do that for everyone. (gives you rice candy)

TeaFan123

Its ok. Lots of people sign off on me on AIM. I do it to ppl too. ;;; did I really surprise you with it being a race track? Heh. I just got inspiration for that. It came to me at my birthday party when I was driving the racecars at funtasia. (gives you rice candy)

Whimsical Lady

Sry about not responding earlier but ya it is pretty hard to type with sticky keys. Thank-you for the recommendations. (gives you jelly sticks)

Airimis

Thank-you for the review. (gives you jelly sticks)

White Ninja Spy

Sry for not thanking you earlier. But THANX!! Have a jelly stick!

Malik Fan 03

Ur one of my favorite authoresses (sp?)!!!! u've got such awesome story plots! But you'll have to figure out if tea wins if you keep reading. (gives you candy)

EnD oF rEvIeWs

eden: whew. There. all caught up on reviews. Now to post this and hope I don't get any flames. But I have some questions you guys need to answer.

1. I have a plot idea written down that I can either turn into a new fic, or twist it so I can put it in this fic. So its up to you guys. Should this be a long fic or a smaller one and I will write a new fic?

2. its probably gonna be Anzu/Bakura, but do you guys want this to be Malik/Anzu or Bakura/Anzu?

3. Where should they go for dinner?

I had some others but I forgot what they were. If there is something you want to see happen in this fic, tell me and ill see if I can twist it in. I know where this fic is going I just need some fill the blank stuff. Ja, ne? Baibai, and Ohayo.

p.s. go and see if you get the cable channel G4 Tech TV. Its soooo cool!

p.p.s. please review!!


	7. This Fic is Dead

This fic is dead.

I haven't written fanfiction in over a year, and I'm no longer even reading Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics anymore.

I knew from the moment I started posting this that it would never be finished, but I was hoping that I might actually be able to finish it. Obviously I haven't.

The only reason I'm posting this note is because I hate reading unfinished fanfics; I get angry with the author for leaving their fanfics just sitting there, taunting the readers. Therefore if anyone, anyone wants to finish this fanfic on his or her own, I gladly welcome you to do so, if only for the reason that someone can actually enjoy having this fanfic finished..

I also apologize to mariko right now, for uploading yet another a/n.

If someone does wish to continue this story, or alter it completely to suite their needs, feel free, but please drop me a line so I can take my story down. Thank-you and again, sorry.


End file.
